The Internet is evolving from the human-centered connection network by which humans create and consume information to an Internet of Things (IoT) network by which information is communicated and processed between things (i.e. devices) or other distributed components. For example, an Internet of Everything (IoE) may be a combination of “Big Data” data processing technology and an IoT network. In an IoE, connected device may be connected to a cloud server that performs “Big Data” data processing.
An IoT network may include various components/technologies, such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, security, etc. Recent ongoing research have been directed to inter-object connection technologies, such as sensor networks, Machine-to-Machine (M2M) technologies, or Machine-Type Communication (MTC).
Also, the IoT environment may offer intelligent Internet Technology (IT) services that collect and analyze data generated by devices connected in the IoT network. IoT networks may have various applications, such as being smart homes, smart buildings, smart cities, smart cars or connected cars, other smart appliances, smart power grids, being used in healthcare as intelligent medical devices, etc.
For example, in a smart home context, an IoT network may be used to connect and control various home electronic devices. The user may control various objects connected together via the IoT network by using a master electronic device (e.g. the user's smartphone) that includes a processor and a communication interface. For example, the electronic device may control the various home electronic devices based on voice commands received from the user.
Meanwhile, the plurality of objects connected together via the IoT network may include objects of same or similar type, name, or function. For example, a plurality of lights, sound devices, or displays may be present in a household. These lights, sound devices, or displays may be connected together via the IoT network. In such case, when the user wishes to control a particular object, he or she may be required to manually distinguish the object from other similar objects, which may be cumbersome. For example, where the electronic device receives the voice command “turn on the lamp” from the user, the electronic device may have difficulty determining which one of the multiple lights connected in the IoT network should be turned on. In this case, the electronic device may turn on the wrong lamp.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with understanding the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.